Tekken: Crossing the swords
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Yoshimitsu is hired to face the deadliest of foes. A warrior like him yet armed with dishonour and evil powers. And then theres the attraction to Nina. The alliance with Heihachi and Armor King. ANd Devil is out there too... Will the cyborg Samurai win? R


Tekken: Crossing the swords  
  
1 By: Ronald Delval and Kevin Delval  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere between Namco's Tekken 2 and Tekken 3 games…  
  
2 [pic]Chapter 1: Hiring the best  
  
2.1 Somewhere Japan, in a recently created Manji hideout…  
  
Yoshimitsu stood there motionless. A few of his Manji Ninjas were training under his watchfull gaze.  
  
The man wearing Samurai armour and wielding an energy surrounded Magic blade had been leading the Manji for many, many years now.  
  
After the first Tekken Tournament, he had his lost arm replaced by a cybernetic one.  
  
He had competed to divert the attention of Heihachi Mishima and the Mishima Corporation while his men broke into one of their labs. Yoshimitsu defeated all his challengers until he stood against a huge Sumo wrestler named Ganryu.  
  
He had once shown the world that the Sumo was a honourless warrior and stole his money. The Sumo had forgiven him and had become honourable, so he said.  
  
He was defeated and went of to help his men steal technology and other valuables. The Manji did not steal for their own benefit but to aid the poor and defenceless.  
  
They found a certain Doctor Boskonovitch and freed him. But while doing this a prototype robot of the Jack series attacked. Yoshimitsu lost his arm but the good doctor deactivated the robot and gave him a cybernetic arm.  
  
In the second Tekken tournament he had returned with a vengeance and defeated Kunimitsu.  
  
A banished female Manji Ninja who wanted his powerful sword.  
  
He then freed Boskonovitch who had been captured by Kazuya Mishima, the at the time leader of Mishima Taibutsu, to perfect the robotic Jack soldiers.  
  
After this he asked his friend Boskonovitch to Cybernetically upgrade his entire body, and so he became the superb warrior he is today.  
  
His beloved Manji Clan had modernised and become more powerful than ever, punishing the evil and supporting the poor villages that had been loyal followers of the Manji Clan, supplying men and other aid. Now they needed the Manji Clan to obtain more wealth and technology. So they'd be able to modernise and get out of their financial black hole.  
  
The Cyborg Ninja put his hand on the handle of his beloved sword.  
  
If Kunimitsu had only been able to see what he had become, what he accomplished.  
  
But his rival didn't dare to face him again, torn apart by grief and shame, hate and than there was the fact that his powers had increased tenfold since last they met.  
  
He nodded in approval when one of his followers achieved a perfect victory over his sparring partner.  
  
Suddenly the door of the large training hall opened, a Manji warrior in black tights entered.  
  
He kneeled before his master and at his side hung a scimitar.  
  
"Yes?" Yoshimitsu asked.  
  
"Master, someone arrived wanting to speak to you. He has a business proposition that will be quite beneficial to you, the clan and many of those in need of our financial support."  
  
The warrior looked down while he awaited new orders.  
  
Yoshimitsu kept silent for a few seconds and then nodded.  
  
"He may enter?".  
  
"Yes, he may. I will see what he has to offer as a reward for our services."  
  
The Manji clan member stood up and left the hall soon to return with a Japanese man in an expensive suit.  
  
Yoshimitsu sat in his throne, flanked by six Manji warriors.  
  
The Space Ninja, like many called him, did not require others to protect him, but it impressed visitors and had great ritual significance.  
  
The man in the expensive suit made a small bow and looked away from the frightening appearance of the Manji Master.  
  
Yoshimitsu spoke with his bizarre voice "Tagoshi, told me you… had an offer…?".  
  
The other answered "Yes, my name is Toyotomo Kiatzu, I come with an offer. I run a scientific experiment. But a last piece of equipment is needed. We're building a machine can genetically enhance foods and drinks to be healthier and in every way better. But the Mishima Taibutsu , a powerful Corporation, once again in the hands of Heihachi Mishima possesses the needed part to complete the experiment. If it succeeds and it will, my corporation will have made a first blow to Mishima Taibutsu and Heihachi. We will become rich by selling it to the highest bidder. We already have found many, many buyers who are willing to pay billions for it. Of course Heihachy will never give us the piece of equipment they themselves invented for… other purposes. So now…"  
  
Yoshimitsu spoke "You want me to steal it for you?".  
  
The man nodded and spoke once more "In this briefcase you will find a handsome prepayment, the location of the 'item' you must recover, info on your partner and…".  
  
Yoshimitsu sprang up "Partner? The Manji work alone, my men are perfectly capable of…".  
  
"No I… we want you to fulfil this mission alone, with the partner we selected for you. We'll pay you millions, millions if you steal it."  
  
"I have the feeling this piece of equipment ain't some…" Yoshimitsu said but he was interrupted by the other "It does not matter what it is only the reward counts".  
  
The man held a note up before Yoshimitsu's eyes.  
  
This much! The Manji's power would be doubled and we will be able to increase our donations to those in need of help. But what if I help this man in stealing a weapon of mass destruction?  
  
"Do not concern yourself with the item, you were correct, I lied to you about it's use, but I assure you, nobody will be hurt if you steal it… nobody but Heihachi and his men."  
  
Yoshimitsu kept silent once again, alone with his thoughts, then he nodded in agreement, but who is it I'm going to have as a partner? Is she capable enough to keep up with a master of the advanced Manji art of fighting and stealth".  
  
The man smiled "Oh yes, she's an assassin, you've met her before in the Tekken Tournaments. Her name is…"  
  
Yoshimitsu laughed out loud… This would be more interesting than he had imagined.  
  
She stood their completely nude in front of the mirror. Her hand went through her beautiful blonde hair and she smiled while she looked at her amazing body. Her female forms were more than clear but they hid her deadly skills. She turned around stepping over her clothes, a blue suit that showed all her female forms and long blue boots.  
  
She put her hand in the bathtub, the heat was exhilarating and a chill went through her spine.  
  
"Perfect she said and she stepped in the warm bath. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a moment. She opened them and saw that the knife was still there next to the tub.  
  
She took the black briefcase that lay almost out of reach of her soft yet deadly hands.  
  
She had accepted the job and the reward was well worth it. She didn't believe the cover-up story of genetically engineering foods and neither would the ninja.  
  
The man in the suit refused to tell what the real use was for the requested item, and actually she didn't care.  
  
How long had it been since the two last tournaments? Years? Yes but she had been frozen in time together with her sister, her eternal rival. Or not? Mmm my mind is so scrambled lately. But my soon I'll be completely recovered from the experience.  
  
Luckily the good doctor Boskonovitch had freed her and, her sister Anna (Anna? Mmm was she frozen too?) from his cold sleep generator. She wasn't sure she wanted Anna to stay frozen or not, but she was damn glad she was out of it, after 15 long years.  
  
Luckily she hadn't aged and she was still as deadly an assassin as she used to be, to bad Anna hadn't changed either. They still vied for the first place, but the gap between them had gotten a bit smaller with what happened in the last tournaments.  
  
I'm drifting of she thought and she read the file from the briefcase once more.  
  
"Soon it'll be time to start the mission, I'd prefer to do it alone but hey, the buyer decides".  
  
She didn't really know what to think of Yoshimitsu, that was is name, if she remembered correctly. He had been a Samurai-like warrior who wielded a deadly sword and had a special robotic arm. He had defeated many opponents but as soon as he had been able to save that Boskonovitch, he left. She noticed that he had had a special training, the way he walked… .  
  
She looked at the file and read the information concerning Yoshimitsu.  
  
He was average weight, light, and… Nina looked up! You gotta be kidding!  
  
He had been totally cybernetically updated, he was human, yet precise like a machine!  
  
He had the skills of an assassin, a sword wielding warrior and the advantages of the Jack Robot technology. And his magic sword seems to have been updated too, now it was surrounded by green energy!  
  
Maybe he'll be some help after all!  
  
At the tournaments he had been an outsider, but unselfish, he fought only for his clan or to help others. Remarkable trait for a ninja. So all I've heard is true after all.  
  
Nina Williams put her head slowly under the surface of the water. It was an immense refreshing feeling. Yoshimitsu was deadly and she was deadly, they would be unstoppable… .  
  
But the Manji master was a concern for later for now, she didn't have a care in the world.  
  
After an hour or two…  
  
She stood up, her hair hanging loosely in a messy yet strangely attractive way.  
  
The good-looking assassin for hire stood for the mirror and put her hair straight.  
  
She used some lip-gloss and mascara. After a minute or two she bend over and took a new outfit. Red and black were the colours she chose for her outfit and some black shoes with high heels.  
  
She took her usual accessories, a knife, gun, etc… armaments needed for her… eh… job.  
  
Ready for the task ahead she left her hotelroom.  
  
Anna, this time I'm gonna get the biggest reward.  
  
3 [pic]Chapter 2: Titans everywhere  
  
In a wrestling ring, also in Japan…  
  
Armor King stood there like a mountain, motionless, unmovable and unbreakable.  
  
The huge muscled wrestler with the supernatural powers and the mask of the Black Panther was watching his apprentice. Armor King was clad in black body armour, his chest and wrists protected by the black steel. His left eye glowed red, it was inhuman, probably robotic.  
  
The young King, following in the footsteps of his foster parent the original King, was doing well under the guidance of Armor King.  
  
The young wrestler with the leopard head stood before a gigantic fat mountain of power.  
  
His opponent was seemingly unstoppable, he had been hit many times by King, but seemed unharmed.  
  
The huge opponent launched a punch towards young Kings masked face, sending the young wrestler towards the floor. King came crashing down without making a sound.  
  
Armor King shook his head, the young cub still needed to train his defenses, the blow could've been countered.  
  
King jumps up while producing a bestial roar. He leaps forward with predatory swiftness.  
  
He does one of his favourite attacks, which is called Head First Lunge, it's a animal like jump forward causing great pain upon a startled enemy, or that should've been the case, but the big ball of blubber is only pushed back a step. The huge wrestler laughs at the young opponent "I'm going to rip that mask of your puny little body".  
  
Armor King shook once more with his head and sighted. He should've chosen a weaker opponent for King, it seems as the cub wasn't ready for the colossus he was facing right now.  
  
He himself would certainly have no problem in dealing with the fat wrestler.  
  
King had talent, but no experience… not enough… that might prove fatal…  
  
He made an encouraging sign with his hand towards King.  
  
The young man saw it and encouraged by his master and former friend and rival of his foster parent.  
  
He uses a throw upon his adversary and he is able to send the man the ground than he used a move the original King used often. Giant Swing, he took the still confused adversary, and with another terrifying roar he flexed al his muscles and threw the other man away.  
  
The force unleashed by King was so great the wrestler ended in the audience, unconscious.  
  
The referee named King the winner of the tournament. The amateur championship was won!  
  
Soon he'd be able to compete in the expert level matches.  
  
King put his award in the air. The audience cheered, but King only cared about the approval of his master, he got it.  
  
Armor King was surprised to see the force the young cub unleashed upon the now former champion. King had grown strong, someday he'd rival even his power, and he was the greatest wrestler left alive.  
  
The previous Tekken tournaments he fought against and alongside the only rival he had, King, the priest who became wrestler to aid an orphanage, the foster parent of the cub he just saw in action.  
  
Armor King still missed him, the wrestler had died in battle proudly, too bad he had not been able to fight alongside of him.  
  
He had heard rumours of a new Tekken tournament being organised for the future.  
  
Heihachi must have a reason? Armor King thought.  
  
He made an approving gesture towards King, he really liked young cub… he resembled him in his youth… in a way… for he was different from most humans… .  
  
A man came running in "sir? Mister Heihachi needs to see you!".  
  
Armor King frowned and revealed his fangs. Speak of the devil!  
  
Heihachi had been informed of a anomaly. Just when he was thinking of preparing a new Tekken to trap Toshin the Wargod, known to a few others as Ogre.  
  
Devil, the evil reincarnation, or something along that line of his son had returned once again.  
  
The devil had freed a mystical being known as Shadow. By killing his treacherous son Kazuya, Heihachi had thwarted the plans of the evil manifestation known as Devil.  
  
Devil had manipulated Kazuya, made him stronger, aided him in deposing him as leader of Mishima Taibutsu. But when Kazuya organised the second Tekken tournament, Heihachi returned and defeated his son, throwing him in a VOLCANO!  
  
Now Devil wanted revenge and had unleashed a power unseen. Many of his best soldiers, entire squadrons of his Tekkenshu, his private army had been killed.  
  
Only the best warriors could defeat Shadow and… Devil.  
  
He had already recruited the first one, to help him stop the soon world conquering menace.  
  
Armor King was on his side and soon… the others… .  
  
The old man laughed, old but still King of the Tekken, the Ironfist Tournament.  
  
He had proven himself many times to the world with his own special fighting Karate.  
  
And soon he'd do it again, after he deals with… the two enemies who wanted his head and… the WORLD ! ! ! ! !  
  
Somewhere a purple man stood in the darkness of night. His wings stretched out to full length, human shaped, yet far from being one, he looked down. Than he flew up followed by a dark creature, wielding a sword. Soon revenge would be his… .  
  
[pic]Chapter 3: Raiders of the night  
  
Outside of the hotel…  
  
Nina walked fast, she was agile like a cat. But she felt watched, like someone was following her. She looked in all directions, she trusted her instincts and she knew that although she saw nothing, she was being followed.  
  
She almost met the meeting point, a park not far ahead. But then she grew sick of it, she stopped and drew one of her small hidden revolvers. "Alright that's enough! Come out wherever you are!".  
  
Luckily nobody was in the area to hear her, an armed woman, yelling loud as she did would have attracted attention.  
  
"Silence, Nina Williams. There is no need for concern" said a voice softly, it was that of Yoshimitsu.  
  
She heard the voice come from above, the tree!  
  
She looked up, but then she heard a noise behind there. She turned and first she saw nothing but the street. A glasslike figure appeared out of thin air, it became clearer and clearer and then she realised Yoshimitsu xas decloaking!  
  
The Manji Master had followed her using his cloaking device.  
  
"Why?" Nina asked. She held her finger on the trigger. She didn't allow herself to show any sign of weakness.  
  
Yoshimitsu was not impressed by her firearm. He had not drawn his weapon, he simply stood there, examining her from top to toe.  
  
"I tested your abilities, you knew I was there. I'm impressed. I see the years in cryogenic sleep has preserved your looks. You have barely changed from the last time I saw you."  
  
Nina felt uncomfortable "You have, much. I suppose those technological gizmos are useful?".  
  
Yoshimitsu looked at her and she heard a small laugh "They have their uses, miss Williams".  
  
"Not when confronted with me, it seems" Nina said mocking him.  
  
The Mechanic Space Ninja spoke with an almost threatening tone "If I wanted to kill you, you would not have lived. You are an assassin but not skilled enough to match mine."  
  
Nina looked furious in his direction, trying to hide the fact she was blushing.  
  
I don't know if I'm to hate his guts or like his style?  
  
Yoshimitsu said softly "Continue, my… euh sensors indicate we're being followed".  
  
"Sensors?" Nina said amazed.  
  
But Yoshimitsu activated his cloaking device and immediately disappeared.  
  
Nina continued but then she returned. She went into an alley waiting for the one following them. Her knife ready to strike. Nothing happened.  
  
Suddenly she heard a sound she jumped forward, the knife put forward. Her knife put straight against the armoured neck of Yoshimitsu. He held his sword in his left hand, it's blade shone a green light.  
  
"Got him?" Nina asked.  
  
"Yes" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
"Got you?" Nina asked in a teasing way.  
  
"No" Yoshimitsu just said.  
  
Nina lowered her knife and smiled "I'm really starting to hate your guts, and really starting to like your style".  
  
Yoshimitsu stood motionless, he moved his head a bit to the right making a clear state of amazement.  
  
"Let's go. Hold on tight!" the Manji Master said.  
  
"Why" Nina asked suspiciously.  
  
"DO IT !" Yoshimitsu ordered.  
  
Nina, couldn't believe it but she actually obeyed.  
  
"What now?" Nina asked.  
  
The warrior said nothing he just put his arm in the air, his sword still holding in a tight grip.  
  
His wrist rotated making the sword combined with the rotating motion form a kind of helicopter movement. The two of them lifted of and they landed on the roof of a building.  
  
"You are not…?" Yoshimitsu asked.  
  
"I thought you'd do a stunt like that, you already did that when I saw you fight Kunimitsu. A deadly technique, that must have helped you liberate Boskonovitch from that Helicopter when…" Nina stopped, the Manji Master jumped to the roof of the next building with unseen ease.  
  
"Show-off" Nina mumbled, she ran forward and ended next to Yoshimitsu.  
  
This time he did amaze her, because he helped her up!  
  
"You all right?" he asked.  
  
"Off course, I've done this before" she answered.  
  
"Good, I was hoping I wouldn't have to go back to help you" and while saying this he hung his sword on his side and he jumped to the next roof.  
  
Nina followed, she damned the fact she wore her high heeled shoes, but they were deadly in single combat.  
  
Nina could follow, but she still had a hard time.  
  
"If we move like this Heihachi's spies will have a hard time tracking us" and the Space Ninja moved to the next roof.  
  
The female assassin for hire followed her unusual partner from roof to roof.  
  
Until they neared their objective.  
  
Yoshimitsu kneeled and looked at the building. "Mmm. Not clear. I'll need to get closer to have a better look."  
  
Suddenly Nina handed over a high tech pair of infrared goggles.  
  
"No gizmo to see in the dark or to enlarge distant objects?" she asked almost curiously.  
  
"I have, but it can't enlarge enough to see the guards clearly enough. And my night vision is meant for closer range."  
  
"Jeez you're like a Swiss pocket knife" Nina grinned "But it seems you can't beat the real thing".  
  
Yoshimitsu ignored her, the next two hours they studied the building silently.  
  
Yoshimitsu broke the silence "Congratulations".  
  
Nina raised her eyebrow "Huh?".  
  
"You observed the adversary with professional skill, as I expected and…".  
  
"And what?" Nina asked.  
  
"You finally kept quiet" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
Nina spoke "Thanks, I guess you see that as a compliment, you are after all the social talkative type".  
  
Yoshimitsu looked up, as if she just said he'd look great in a bikini.  
  
"It was a joke!" she told him.  
  
His attention turned away again.  
  
"It's time to go! Let's go in, get what we need and then get out quick as hell!".  
  
Yoshimitsu jumped from the building, activating his cloaking device.  
  
"Here we go!" Nina followed.  
  
The two guards talked loudly. There attention at an all-time low. The gate had two inefficient guardians this night. Nina walked towards them. Before they could say anything, the Irish beauty put the hands of the right guards on her thighs.  
  
She was disgusted by them but it went with the terrain. The soldier had put of his helmet and she could clearly see him stare at her breasts. "What are you doing here?".  
  
"Oh I simply love men in uniform" she said with a seductive voice.  
  
And then she so her moment to strike. Her hands moved upward hitting both guards in a fluent movement. Sending them staggering backward. She jumped up and kicked. Both men were sent crashing down. The ruthless mercenaries and followers of Heihachi deserved it.  
  
She took two small knives and finished the job. Blood splattered out of their neck.  
  
Behind her she heard the sound of metal, was pointed towards her.  
  
A soldier that does his job!  
  
"Hands up!" the soldier said.  
  
She turned around and smiled "Goodbye!".  
  
The soldiers face was hidden behind his helmet, so Nina never saw the pain in his face when the member of the elite Tekkenshu was stapped in the back. A blade surrounded or maybe even made out of pure energy pierced his chest and a hand stopped covered his mouth to keep him from yelling.  
  
Yoshimitsu stepped out of the shadow "You knew I was there?".  
  
"Off course or I would've killed him already"  
  
They both entered the building.  
  
Leaving a path of death behind them in the Mishima Zaibutsu facility.  
  
It was one of hundreds, thousands of facilities owned by Mishima Zaibutsu, but this small sting would still be noticed by Heihachi.  
  
They neared their target. "Sector 9 – corridor 5" Nina said, sweat rolled over her forehead.  
  
The alarms had finally been activated. Time was running short.  
  
They entered the room that contained the item. It was a cylinder!  
  
It must contain the plans!  
  
Nina went for it but she was stopped by Yoshimitsu.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. But than she sensed it too "Something's wrong! A trap!".  
  
"I've figured it out, Heihachi had send one of his goons to contract us".  
  
"Oh no!" Nina said.  
  
The doors on both sides of the room opened.  
  
Soldiers entered, they raised their weapons. Yoshimitsu tried to shield Nina.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Nina said.  
  
She drew her firearm and attacked head on "If I go down, I'll go down fighting!" she yelled.  
  
The soldiers in front of her opened fire before she even raised her weapon.  
  
Yoshimitsu landed between the two firing parties, his wrist rotated once more and the circling movement of his sword created a sort of shield. But the projectiles couldn't all be fend of.  
  
"Tranquilizers! They want us alive! Look at what they're shooting at us!" he yelled.  
  
Nina nodded but the soldiers behind them had opened fire too and Nina jumped aside, the enemy missed target. Yoshimitsu grew tired and more and more Tranquillising darts hit him, smost were fend of by his armour but some found weaknesses in his body armour and he couldn't hold on much longer. Nina threw her entire weaponry at once, killing dozens of adversaries, but they were with too much. Yoshimitsu fell down. Nina wanted to try to escape but to her own surprise she found out she couldn't leave him behind. She touched his arm and she heard him mumble "Flee!". She herself was hit too and she fell on him.  
  
Heihachi entered "Excellent, now I have a chance!".  
  
[pic]Chapter 4: A deal with a devil to stop Devil  
  
Yoshimitsu woke up, Nina lay in his lap asleep. He liked the sight of her she was attractive and strong willed. She… . Yoshimitsu forced himself to focus on other more pressing matters.  
  
Like how to escape, where was he actually? He caressed her blonde hair, it was soft.  
  
She woke up and looked up at him while he observed his surroundings.  
  
She actually liked him caressing her hair and her cheeks so she kept quiet, finally he looked down on her.  
  
He realised with a shock she was awake. "Sorry…" he said. For the first time he seemed to have lost his cool. She gazed at him amused "If I said I didn't like it I'd be lying, little Ninja".  
  
"mmmrmm" If she saw him in his true form, and nobody has in the last ten years or more, she would've see him blush.  
  
"Really I don't but I'd prefer to get out of here" she said.  
  
Yoshimitsu stood up and seemed to shrunk when she added "But because your so cute… you might get a new chance". It's been so long since I've been close to anyone. Maybe… But he's so weird. But at least I can trust him, he is freaky, but honest and honourable.  
  
The Space Ninja talked "Stop that miss…". Nina gave him a mean look.  
  
"euh I mean Nina. We have problems to attend to. It seems our weapons have not been taken since I still have my sword" Yoshimitsu walked towards the door but before he could touch it, the steel construction unlocked and opened. Heihachi and a few soldiers appeared.  
  
"You!" both said.  
  
Armor King followed "and me".  
  
"Why are we being held captive!" Nina yelled.  
  
Heihachi ignored her and sat down "Silence! You know I can kill you easily!".  
  
"Do as he says woman! The presence of Armor King and those three soldiers tip the scales in his favour, let's listen to what he has to say" Yoshimitsu ordered.  
  
"Aaaah, I see the Manji Master is still as smart as ever!" Heihachi said and he crossed his muscled arms.  
  
"I need your help… if you accept, you live and you two and…" he looked up at Armor King "he will be paid handsomely for your services".  
  
Nina spoke "What do you want us to do for you?".  
  
"Two of my enemies must die! You three must join me in killing Devil and his new minion, Shadow!".  
  
"…" Yoshimitsu remained silent as usual.  
  
"What?!?" Nina asked, remembering the purple Devil.  
  
And so Heihachi explained.  
  
Armor King stood there, leaning against the tree. He thought about King. He had told him to train extensively until he returned. The money from this… assignment would come in handy and… well he had to save the planet, after all he lived on it.  
  
His glowing red eye ached again.  
  
"Get on with it swordwielder!" he roared.  
  
Yoshimitsu ignored him and continued to check the ground for trails.  
  
Only he had the tracking skills to find Devil and Shadow.  
  
Armor King seemed to have the increased senses of an animal but those weren't enough in this case.  
  
Nina growled back at the armoured wrestler "Leave him alone! At least he's doing his job!".  
  
The Irish assassin started to hate the entire situation. Tracking demons, being stuck with that creepy Armor King and Heihachy, the King of the Iron Fist. And than there was Yoshimitsu.  
  
They'd been out here in the wilderness for days now, with little baggage and a nasty climate. She never admitted it when she needed help, but the Manji Master seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to helping her. He had become some silent support for her, he barely said anything, she still knew little of him, but she knew he helped her whenever he could.  
  
In her eyes that was a remarkable trait, especially for a… man.  
  
Heihachi watched as they slowly penetrated the dense forest.Yoshimitsu had shown himself to be a great hunter, he never lost track of his prey.  
  
Soon they'd face their deadly adversaries. It would be… interesting.  
  
[pic]Chapter 5: A sacrifice made, that could break the sword  
  
In the jungle, a long distance from the hunting heroes…  
  
Devil looked at Shadow with his tree pink eyes. The one on his front was the one that fired laser beams to strike down opponents, it had killed many of his opponents in the past.  
  
A pink scar-like mark covered a part of his purple chest. His wings were folded on his back, ready to be stretched to full length, enabling the evil being to fly.  
  
Devil's tail moved gently up and down.  
  
The minion he had created to serve was black like the night and had creepy eyes, they produced a yellow light. The creature wore some ancient armour, and his demonic face was protected by a Samurai helmet. In his hand he held a long Katana, a Ninja sword.  
  
The weapon emitted a blue light and was two meters long, few men would be able to wield it.  
  
The demon could… .  
  
It was created for him and he for it… .  
  
By Devil, and the Shadow-demon had become one with the weapon.  
  
They had already defeated many invading armies, sent to track them down and kill them.  
  
All perished at their hands.  
  
Shadow had finally gotten full control of his powers, now they'd be able to set out and take revenge on Heihachi Mishima.  
  
And when that was done… Devil would turn his attention to the rest of the world.  
  
He knew a few of the worlds greatest warriors were approaching, not sure who, but still… he felt them… .  
  
They are a threat, a greater threat than the usual bands of armed mercenaries. Maybe they could stop them. They had to strike first. Yes, they'd strike first!  
  
"Do you feel their presence, my servant?" Devil asked.  
  
"Yes master" Shadow hissed.  
  
Devil flew up "They must die".  
  
Shadow jumped up, pointing his weapon in the air, it emitted even more light and he stayed suspended in the air. He could fly!  
  
"Follow me! The hunters have become the hunted!" Devil said and he laughed his dark laugh.  
  
They've come here only to die! Die, like lambs send to the slaughter!  
  
Back to the 'heroes' of the story…  
  
Heihachi had kept three choppers with soldiers in reserve. With a radio hidden in his kimono, the old champion could call for them. They were the backup force and the extraction team.  
  
They wouldn't stand a chance against two powerful beings like Devil and his minion!  
  
Yoshimitsu knew it and he also knew that if they failed, many would die.  
  
He wished other great warriors had joined them, Tekken participants like Paul Phoenix. Kuma, Heihachi's fighting bear and Lee, Heihachi's adopted son were a possibility, but like the all the great Martial artists they were in other countries. Lesser fighting tournaments were still attractive for many great warriors, they couldn't keep waiting for a new Tekken Tournament. And others like Michelle and Julia Chang had finally been able to build up a peaceful life. They would not be willing to leave to face two evil super beings. And even if some warriors would be enlisted, they'd never reach Japan in time because time itself was against everyone. In Japan few Martial artists and fighters were present at the time and they were all here… .  
  
They were with four and that might not be enough… .  
  
Armor King stood behind Yoshimitsu, the wrestler was a lot taller than the Manji Master and his flaming red eye gave him a ferocious appearance. Armor King wore an armour that made a metallic sound when he moved, unlike that of Yoshimitsu.  
  
Suddenly the Manji Master jumped up "I found tracks, I believe they went this way!".  
  
The party continued their trip in the dense jungle that appeared around the time Devil had reappeared in the land.  
  
"We're getting close" Yoshimitsu said.  
  
"Armor King smiled, he was looking forward to the fight.  
  
Heihachi called in some of his men, the Tekkenshu soldiers wore suits covering their entire body and were armed with a wide range of firearms and other equipment.  
  
"The two other groups stay in their choppers got it!" Heihachi said.  
  
His muscular torso made his men look real puny.  
  
The captain of the team wanted to answer him when he got pierced by a pink beam.  
  
Heihachi jumped back. His men formed a defensive line. "I called my men just in time!".  
  
"Like they'll make a difference!" Armor King roared.  
  
Devil came flying in, he dodged the bullets fired at him.  
  
He moved through the ranks of the soldiers like death in person.  
  
Heihachi himself attacked, Armor King followed.  
  
Heihachi attacked Devil and with his rising uppercut, send him in the air. But Devil recovered, before he hit the ground, his wings opened and he landed safely.  
  
"Good, good! But not good enough. Now die!" Devil said and he thrusted forward, passed Heihachi with his fist forward.  
  
He hit Heihachi in the chest and the power lusting Tekken Champion, fell to his knees.  
  
"As you can see my powers have grown greatly! You cannot stop me, in a few days I will have gathered all my powers and than…" Devil smiled sadistically.  
  
Nina wanted to rush forward when she noticed Yoshimitsu frozen on the spot.  
  
"What's up?" she asked. Yoshimitsu looked at her with his usual indifferent gaze "We are not alone…".  
  
"What do you mean!" Nina said and then she heard Devil talk about how he'd get stronger.  
  
"My minion Shadow, can suck souls with his sword, just like Yoshimitsu if he desires to do that. But the more souls Shadow gathers, the stronger he becomes and the more power he can transfer to me! If he reaches a village or a city he'll be able to kill enough people to make us invincible!"  
  
Yoshimitsu drew his sword, a green glow shone from the blade.  
  
"Shadow is here!" Yoshimitsu yelled to his companions, just when Armor King came in action.  
  
The masked wrestler attacked using what was by many considered his deadliest move. An attack called 'burning knuckle'!  
  
The armoured fighter combined his fists jumped towards devil and hit him with a powerful blow. Devil hit a tree and paralysed by surprise and fear, he stood there watching Armor King storming towards him like a predator chasing a defenceless herbivore.  
  
Now he dies! Armor King thought.  
  
Devil was able to act on instinct and fired a laser beam from the third eye in his front.  
  
Armor King ducked and continued his relentless assault.  
  
He smashed into Devil whose lungs lost all their air on impact.  
  
And then Armor King grabbed the demon by the throat, raising his gloved fist for a finishing blow. But Devil recovered, he intercepted the punch and held the others fist in the palm of his hand. Flexing every muscle in his body to counter the force of the bestial aggressor.  
  
Out of the shadows jumped an armed figure.  
  
It was Shadow, he had been waiting and biding his time for the right moment to strike.  
  
His long katana emitted a blue light and it seemed to radiate even more as the minion raised it for a surprise attack.  
  
Armor King noticed his new opponent but he could not get distracted or Devil would recover from his beating. The two engaged in savage conflict while Shadow moved in for a back attack.  
  
Nina threw herself in front of the newcomer and with her swift kicks, she forced him to a halt. Giving Armor King a new chance. Nina moved forward slapping her adversary where after she threw Shadow over her back.  
  
The demon came down without a sound.  
  
He rolled to the right and stood up. "Not bad baby. But even those attacks aren't enough to harm me!" Shadow said and he raised his katana above his deformed face. Both his hands held the handle of his sword as he attacked once more, but this time focussing his energy on Nina.  
  
Armor King was pushed in the defensive, his feline supernatural powers seemed to small to stand against Devil. A pink beam of pure energy hit him in the shoulder, right on a weak spot in the armour covering his chest. Devil smacked his knee in Armor Kings groin.  
  
The dark giant seemed to crumble, he let go a cry of pain.  
  
"You want be mating for quite some time, little kitten" Devil said and he laughed his usual evil laugh.  
  
"You'll pay for that! You're like a Hyena and Hyena die when they must fight a lion!" Armor King mumbled as he tried to keep standing.  
  
"Brave words but to no avail. Now meet my laser at close range!" Devil answered, clearly amused with Armor Kings stubborn resistance.  
  
He flew up aiming his laser at the confused Armor King.  
  
But the attack was never launched since a tree trunk hit him in the back.  
  
Devil yelled out in pain, he was totally surprised.  
  
The weight of the projectile forced him to land.  
  
He heard Heihachi speak "Forgot that I'm tough for an old man. I'm the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, remember? I beat Kazuya, that treacherous son who served you, and threw him in a volcano! And now you're next!".  
  
Devil stood up Armor King and Heihachi attacked but Devil was so enraged he blocked all attacks and countered with a few painful blows. He jumped up and with two rotating kicks he send Armor King to the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Heihachi, proved harder to beat because the old man was fresh and Devil still underestimated his skill.  
  
Nina dodged the sword and he smiled challenging. She flipped back and landed gracefully on her feet. She threw some of her small knives but Shadow countered them all with his sword.  
  
Nina held the demon off but it was clear he outclassed her big time.  
  
Shadow stabbed forward hitting her leg. She reacted by pushing her elbow forward.  
  
His had intercepted the attack and he pushed her away.  
  
And then Nina ran out of luck. She slipped over a branch and fell.  
  
Shadow raised his sword and it came crashing down.  
  
Yoshimitsu had been waiting for the right moment. He sat down in Indian Stance, meditating.  
  
The other would keep the enemies busy while he…!  
  
His closed eyes opened! He saw Nina trip! Shadow was ready to finish her.  
  
He had to act, he decided to use one of his manji secrets. While sitting there he rotated at incredible speed and appeared behind the fallen Nina, in front of Shadow.  
  
This trick was meant to surprise enemies and appear behind them enabling him to attack their backs, but now he appeared behind the fallen Nina to sacrifice his own life.  
  
For was it not the task of a Manji to do good, to protect those loyal to his clan? And those who allied themselves to him, even if only for a while. As he said so himself many times to his clan members.  
  
The sword came down and Nina looked up. But in a flash Yoshimitsu appeared there, right when she had turned around! The blow meant for her hit Yoshimitsu. His armour absorbed the slash. Or so it had seemed until the mechanised Space Ninja fell down. Blood dripped on the ground.  
  
Shadow turned once again towards Nina.  
  
Enraged she tried to stand up, but the cut in her leg slowed her down. Yoshimitsu had sacrificed himself for nothing, she'd die anyway!  
  
"Bye sweety!" Shadow grinned.  
  
But then Nina noticed Yoshimitsu getting up, blood dripping from a nasty wound.  
  
His fierce appearance suddenly seemed to comfort her. He took Shadow, the demonic samurai, in a headlock and his let arm went up.  
  
He was going to fly! Both flew up but Shadow resisted. And the wounded Space Ninja lost control.  
  
"Goodbye… partner!" Yoshimitsu said as the sword wielders disappeared out of sight.  
  
He crashed further away.  
  
Nina cried out but it was too late. Shadow had been able to escape Yoshimitsu's grip and now moved towards her once more. The thing had survived the huge fall, it seemed indestructible.  
  
"You'll pay!" Nina yelled as she attacked.  
  
The demonic Samurai smiled and awaited the assassins first move.  
  
Yoshimitsu came down, bumping into branches, tree trunks and finally the forest floor.  
  
He could barely move, his wounds were painful and most men would not be alive after that fall. Yoshimitsu, luckily was unlike most men and tried to stand up. But pain shot through his head. The Space Ninja closed his eyes.  
  
"End of the road… . End of the road… .".  
  
The Manji Clan would have to do without the greatest leader in their history.  
  
[pic]Chapter 6: When evil triumphs, light returns  
  
Yoshimitsu lay there in a puddle of blood. His entire body ached. Not even his armour or all his cybernetic updates could help him now. And his super sword was unusable if there was now enemy but blood-loss to fight.  
  
He gave up, ready to black out once more, this time permanently.  
  
But than what about saving the world? Many people will die… the poor, the weak, the innocent, children, my Manji Clan,… Nina. So many count on me to continue.  
  
He crawled up, intense pain torturing him with every movement he made.  
  
It was time he showed why he was the greatest swordsmen in the world. He was a survivor, a warrior, he had to survive, survive to face Shadow! His magical sword versus that of Shadow.  
  
Yoshimitsu rarely sucked souls with his weapon, unlike Shadow, but maybe it was time for another approach. His sword lost some magic potency when it was upgraded together with his body. But in the place of that magic he got an energy blade! It was time for crossing the blades with Shadow! Time to settle this!  
  
Pain engulfed him as he moved towards the place where allies and enemies fought.  
  
The battle between Shadow and Nina had been long, the demonic Samurai was amused to see Nina try in vain over and over to beat him. But his amusement had passed, he decided to finish things.  
  
Nina grabbed Shadow but she was unable to move him from the ground. Shadow laughed… .  
  
"Damn! I'll get you for what you did!" Nina yelled as she turned, but Shadow was faster, his attack hit Nina on the back and a quick kick send the beautiful assassin to the ground.  
  
"It can't end… like this…". Nina tried to stand up but the armoured boot of the Shadowdemon kept her locked to the muddy ground. She tried to hit his groin, but he deflected the movement and raised his soul sucking sword. "This will hurt only a moment my dear and then your power and life-force will be mine!".  
  
The sword came crashing down once again, this time there was nobody to stop him.  
  
Armor King was wounded yet he stood up once again with a savage roar. Heihachy charged up and electricity was discharged out of his body. Devil went through his knees, ready to fly up.  
  
But the old Heihachi was first he rammed Devil and the winged creature was pushed towards Shadow.  
  
The two collided. Nina slowly crawled away from the two evil beings.  
  
Armor King and Heihachi moved towards there adversaries. Shadow now faced Armor King and Devil went head on with Heihachi.  
  
The savage battle continued, but Heihachi was getting old, and Armor King was wounded severely. After a while the two warriors were pushed into the defensive.  
  
"We need help! Where's Nina!" Heihachi yelled while sweat drop rolled over his gray moustache.  
  
Armor King did not answer, the powerful warrior had fallen, he was K.O..  
  
"Damn!" and with that Heihachi was hit by an energybeam.  
  
The three defeated warriors were brought to a ravine, Shadow stepped towards Nina.  
  
Devil laughed as he saw the terror on Nina's face.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll first use the sword to steal your power and than we'll throw your lifeless bodies in the ravine".  
  
Devils fangs were clearly visible.  
  
Suddenly Shadow turned, his sword pierced Devil.  
  
"Guess what MASTER! I rebel! Your soul is mine!" Shadow grinned.  
  
Weird blood splashed upon the ground. But Devil was not dead yet, his eyes flamed up as he spoke "Traitor, but my evil lives on forever! You, you'll soon die!".  
  
Before Shadow could raise his weapon Devil flew up, slowly and unstably flying, he disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Me? Die soon? HA!" Shadow turned towards Nina.  
  
But a sound startled the creature. A fist hit him right on his masked face.  
  
A black substance dripped from his mouth.  
  
"Who?" Shadow turned and he stood before the one that was so similar to him and yet so different.  
  
Nina smiled "The Swiss Army Knife! Nothing so reliable! This time you're going down!".  
  
Armor King had awoken, if he had not been wounded, the beast warrior would have helped but he had suffered much blood loss.  
  
Heihachi stood up, ready to assist.  
  
Yoshimitsu had come dropping out of the air, pain tortured him constantly.  
  
Yet he was determined to finish what he had begun, his blade seemed to vibrate ferociously, ready and eager to be put to the test against the Shadowblade.  
  
"Round 3 – Final battle!" and with a ferocious Manji attack cry he went forward.  
  
He pushed Shadow into the ravine.  
  
The two of them came crashing down.  
  
Luckily they survived, Yoshimitsu's copter trick and the demons great constitution were great assets.  
  
Both warrior raised their weapons. They moved in circles, testing each others defenses.  
  
Finally Yoshimitsu attacked. Blades were crossed, swung, stabbed forward.  
  
Kicks, punches and even a Shadowlike projectile fired by the demon, were used to win the duel.  
  
Both stormed towards each other, Yoshimitsu cut deep, but Shadow deeper.  
  
Cybernetic armour and dark plating were pierced.  
  
The two turned and swung their weapons again. This time nobody got hit.  
  
I must finish this, because I'm weakening with every second this battle continues Yoshimitsu thought.  
  
They turned and faced each other once again. They both stormed forward, but Yoshimitsu jumped up and with some weird barrel roll he ended behind Shadow. His weapon pierced Shadows back.  
  
The creature turned around, rage overwhelming him.  
  
There blades met once again, Shadows brute force pushed Yoshimitsu back.  
  
And then the Manji Master fell. Shadow stabbed, but using one of his favourite tricks, Yoshimitsu immediately went over to Indian Stance. Before the blade hit target the Manji Master appeared behind Shadow.  
  
Shadow turned around, infuriated. "HOW CAN IT BE YOU RESIST MY SUPERIOR POWER!".  
  
Yoshimitsu looked at him with his emotionless stare and than the warrior smiled sadistically.  
  
This enraged Shadow even more and the demon attacked once more. Both fought on for a while until Yoshimitsu decided he'd bargain everything on one attack, one last ditch effort before the bloodloss would render him powerless.  
  
Both he and Shadow stabbed forward. Blood hit the ground. Shadow smiled his evil grin and Yoshimitsu's face lost all emotion.  
  
"I win!" Shadow said. Yoshimitsu stood there… .  
  
"Get your choppers in here Heihachi!" Nina yelled and she decide to go after Yoshimitsu.  
  
Heihachi took his radio.  
  
The chopperpilot responded.  
  
"Victory…" Shadows grin disappeared. Yoshimitsu looked up and shook his head.  
  
Black blood came pouring out of Shadows mouth. His blade had missed, not Yoshimitsus.  
  
The Manji Master moved his blade upward, the Shadowdemon was cut in two.  
  
Yoshimitsu laughed, his computerised vision disappeared.  
  
Everything was once again black… .  
  
[pic]Chapter 7: Return home… Tekken 4 and a sequel to the story?  
  
Nina woke Yoshimitsu up. The Manji healed quickly. Heihachi stood silently next to Armor King. The wrestler had bandages everywhere and still did not show any signs of pain.  
  
Yoshimitsu looked "You're bleeding". Nina smiled as the mysterious Manji tended to her wounds… .  
  
The chopper landed. "Not interested in the hunt for Devil or my new Tekken Tournament?".  
  
"Devil won't go far. He's wounded, I'll send some of my men after him to finish the creature of before he can regain his health. And about the the tournament, I'm not going".  
  
Nina nodded in agreement.  
  
Heihachi gave them an ugly look. He paid them and Armor King, after that he told them to sot of.  
  
Armor King returned to his apprentice King, which was glad to see his master return.  
  
That evening Nina lay relaxed in the couch, her feet ached. But they were being rubbed by what she called her favourite little army knife. Yoshimitsu didn't really like the name but he kept quiet. "Tonight I must leave. The Manji Clan needs my help but…".  
  
Nina placed her hand tenderly on Yoshimitsu's helmet "Tomorrow… Tomorrow".  
  
She smiled a warm laugh.  
  
"I will return within the year, I'll keep my promise to you. I will choose you as a mate…" the Manji Master wanted to stand up but Nina pushed him down.  
  
"Tomorrow… for now…".  
  
Yoshimitsu's blade was within hands reach. Nina knew what Yoshimitsu had done, Shadows soul was sucked up by Yoshimitsu's weapon. From that day the weapon pulsed more brightly than ever. It shone a green light brighter than usual, demon energy, released, absorbed, released, absorbed. And within the Blade Shadow screamed out in anger and terror!  
  
Yoshimitsu had won, like always…  
  
Devil was out there and soon both Yoshimitsu and Nina would enter the next Tekken Tournament. But these are both two different stories… So different… . 


End file.
